1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a notebook computer having a thermal module for dissipating heat generated by electronic components in the notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of technology, notebook computers have become a widely used part of daily life. It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips in notebook computers during normal operation. If the heat is not efficiently removed, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, centrifugal fans are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical notebook computer includes a main body and a display unit hinging with the main body at a rear side thereof. The main body includes a base and a cover on the base. The base and the cover cooperatively form a receiving space therebetween. A centrifugal fan is received in the receiving space, and includes a frame and an impeller received in the frame. The frame has a bottom plate, a sidewall extending upwardly from the bottom plate and a top plate covering the sidewall. The top plate defines a top air inlet therein, and the bottom plate defines a bottom air inlet therein. During assembly, the top and the bottom plates of the centrifugal fan are required to define a gap from the cover and the base of the main body, respectively, allowing airflow into the centrifugal fan through the top and bottom air inlets.
However, such a gap between the centrifugal fan and the main body increases a height of the notebook computer, thereby compromising the standard requirements for a compact profile thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a notebook computer which overcomes the described limitations.